JUST THE WAY YOU ARE
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE EXPLAINS THINGS I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR OURAN AND PLEASE READ I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON LOVES CHIOCE BUT I COULDNT RESIST!THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIENSD KAZU!LOVE YA CHIKA!ONE-SHOT


So here we have our Kaoru Hitachiin who… is singing to a girl? Yeah Miss Kazumi Honda she's a model and Kaoru's girlfriend. He's singing to her all about her and how beautiful she is. Of course she doesn't know she's just talking to her friends Sakura, Suki, Kitamii, and Haruhi at the Ouran High School masquerade Ball. But he's not alone he's singing it to her with Hikaru next to him but you know just read it I'm sure you guys will love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or just the way you are song!

Read + review ppls! tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>-OHS, 6:15pm-Ball-<strong>

"Hey Kaoru" said Kazumi

"Kazumi hey! I love what you're wearing" said Kaoru.

"Really?" asked Kazumi looking at him

"Definitely. Very cute." He said as he hooked his arms around her waist.

"Kazumi!" Kazumi looked to her side to find Sakura, Suki, Kitamii, and Haruhi waving their hands for her to come over.

"Haha I'll be right back Kaoru" she said, Kaoru asked "How about I meet you over there with Sakura and all of them later?"

Kazu thought for a moment before responding "Ok" and she left.

"Ok man tell me"

"Tell you what Hikaru?" asked Kaoru as he turned to find his brother next to him.

"I know Kazu's a model but I dislike her how do you handle her? Asked Hikaru

Kaoru sighed as he walked over to the punch line. "Hikaru she's my girlfriend just because she's mean to you doesn't mean it's the same feeling towards me"

"But we're identical "Hikaru said

Kaoru faced his brother and said "I guess it's your personality Hikaru besides she's perfect she doesn't need to be rich, famous, or a model to catch my attention"

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

Kaoru took a big breath and turned back to his girlfriend Kazumi with loved eyes and sang… "Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they aren't shinning. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I'd tell her every day. Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me 'do I love okay?' I say… when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. Kaoru looked away and turned to his brother who said…

"Wow. Can you write a song for me like that so I can wine my girlfriend back whenever she gets mad at me?"

Kaoru drank his punch and looked back at his now laughing Kazu "Hikaru" he sighed.

"What? You don't actually think about Kazu like that do you?" asked Hikaru as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah I do she's my true love" Kaoru said."

"True love? You don't think? But you're still young" said Hikaru.

"I know" said Kaoru.

"Ok tell me. What else? What else do you like about her lover boy?" Hikaru finished… Kaoru took a deep breath…

"Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all the day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's beautiful and I'd tell her every day." Kazu looked over at Kaoru and waved as he sang the next part. She couldn't hear him because of the music being played and because he was with Hikaru, feets away so Kaoru continued to stare at her while he sang and looking back at him too. "Oh you know, you know I'd never ask you to change if perfect is what you're looking for than just stay the same. So don't you bother asking if you look okay? You know I'd say..." Kazu turned back around to her friends' conversation as Kaoru continued to sing. "When I see your face there's not a thing that i would change cause you're amazing just the way you are, the way you are, the way you are. Girl. You're amazing, just the way you are. When I see you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause you're amazing. Just the way you are." When Kaoru finished Hikaru and him were standing next to their girlfriends.

"What took you so long?" Kazu asked.

Kaoru thought for a while "I was thinking how perfect you look in that dress tonight." He finally said.

"Aww I love you too" Kazu kissed him on the cheek and turned back to what Suki was saying. Kaoru felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to find Hikaru by his side with his hand intertwined with Sakura's.

"Yeah Hikaru?" he asked. He didn't know his brother was going to say when said brother could be dancing with his girlfriend.

Hikaru whispered in his ear "You and Kazu are going to be together forever." And Hikaru for once in his little dense life made sense.

"Yeah, thanks" Kaoru said as he turned his attention once again to his girlfriend and put and arm around her waist. Kazu looked at him and smiled and he couldn't help but kiss her on the lips gently and say "I love you, I'm one lucky guy."

And those feelings were returned when she said. "I love you too Kaoru-Kun."

_Just the way you are! They both thought..._

* * *

><p>hope you guys liked it its been awhile since i posted anything for ouran i know i should be working on a kitas story<em>loves chioce<em> but i couldnt review!

_CIAO_

_Sakura_


End file.
